


To Be With You

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with life carrying on well for the both of them, they can't help but miss the other. Sips comes to the farm, to strike old conversations and perhaps, admit he wants Sjin to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

Sweet moist winds caught the brittle wheat that covered the landscape, forcing them to bow their stems and gingerly expose the hidden ground to the baking sun. The enveloping natural yellow, dotted with the infrequent blast of deep green trees glowed in the emerging afternoon rays. The farm in the middle of it all soaked in the scene, throwing in new colours and crisp shapes with water heavy plots and smoothly chiselled stone.

Waters flowing along and sky perched unreachably above watched the arched body, amazed at the sharp attachment to its normally soft arm. A metallic shine shot along without the holder’s notice, too busy with the green sprouts at his feet.

Again, for the fourth time that week, he was being evidently watched by more than the elements outside. A second body, less drained and unequipped leaned on the wooden barricade that surrounded the damp field, his eyes never leaving the back of the labourer.

Their chat idled on; spilling endlessly as an idea sprang into their heads, but at times silence was all they breathed. Their eyes hardly met as the days always slipped past, breaking their trance at first sight of night to bid farewell, neither looking back as they space between them increased.

This day the world watched again, the show becoming accustomed as they stopped their chat to let words buzz in their minds instead. At times they didn’t need to speak, as if they could read the blaring thoughts their eyes tried to hold back. Exchanges of expressions, knowing the other too well, were met with tips of the head and slow gestures of hands.

As a much needed break progressed for the working one, his rest on the fence increased: he stared off to the celebrated wheat fields and the visitor leaned towards the green buds that popped from the soil. Shoulders scuffed together but they stared ahead, trying to hide their smiles from the other.

Clouds swam around the blazing sun, not wanting to disturb the perfect lighting that heated the ground below. If trees had ears they would have to strain such a piece to hear the new breathy words that spun from the lax body’s lips. The new phrase was finely tailored compared to the slurred pleasantries and spat jokes. It was only for the farmer, but spoken into the air for the world to hear.

“I miss you Sjin.”

Air stilled as both held their breath. The phrase to anyone else would have seemed to be picked out of the blue in the sky itself, but to both the sentence was tardy. They stood knowing neither was truly alone, having waves of friends walk along with them in passing days, and the words weren’t desperate, or masking themselves to fool. The words were true. One was lonely without the other even with their new crews and goals.

At that moment their contrasts swelled in the daylight: the blue and orange clothing, the towering height and the stout, but they found common ground well enough. They found it in their eyes as the finally turned to meet. They sealed their fate as the single face before them took their entire view.

“I miss you too, but we both have changed Sips.”

In a slim chance of recoupling fingers were linked together, dirt from the ground now smudging both of their hands.

“I know.”

Without having to speak their foreheads met, as if to meld minds and share their new events. It was unsure whether the choke in air was a change of breathing or a broken slip of forgotten emotion.

“I miss the days where it was just us, and I could hold you at night and not even have to let go when the sun rose.”

Their hands gripped to each other tighter than before, like a holding grip to a lifeline.

“I know.”

The phrase was repeated, the man only knew such simple two words to keep him intact.

“What we worked towards, the countless days we were side by side…”

His words caught in his throat with another choke. The tall man could hardly even register how hard a grip their hands stressed.

In a moment of weakness they tried to meet. Lips hovering only fragments apart, breathing into one another’s vulnerable mouths. They shivered at a feeling that was once almost lost but never forgotten.

“What I said when… I never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t mean for my words to come out like that. I just needed change… and I thought you were happy here. I didn’t want to take you away from your dream.”

Their eyes closed in unison, needing no cue.

“My dream has always been with you. You’re what I wanted, with all of my heart.”

Blood flow had been hindered in their clasped hands, a numb wave gushing through their limbs. Their unsure faces rested on each other, overlooking their close relapse, finding comfort again.

“I want you to come back with me, even if only for a visit. I need to have time with you again.”

Casting away the shakes that plagued his throat the man tried to sigh and breathe again. He could feel everything seem to fall in place, the maze finally having an end. As thoughts and sparks uncovered themselves from deep in his mind he kept his being from racing to the promised conclusion, knowing to keep a slow pace lest he lose sight of it again. Both had changed, it was all new, but needs were still the same.

“Let’s start with a visit.”


End file.
